


No Mercy.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: " 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out... with my teeth."





	No Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my trusty and wonderful beta jj1564. This is for miss meus_venator for her birthday! I hope you like it, honey.

Dean circles Sam.

Round and round and round.

Stalks him like prey.

Except there’s a distinct lack of fairness to this cat and mouse game.

“Don’t you think perhaps it’d be more sporting if you let me **run** before you _caught_ me?”

Dean’s eyes flicker black, his lips pull back, and he sneers at Sam’s supposed nonchalance. “I warned you, Sammy. No mercy, and lots of teeth.”

Sam’s wrists are already missing a few layers of flesh where he’s been slowing working away at the zip-ties tethering them together, but despite the searing pain of cold air on hot sinew, Sam still refuses to give the thing wearing his brother’s face any kind of satisfaction. “Mercy would be killing me already. You planning on getting to the throat ripping anytime soon?”

“Your wish - “, Dean dips low, opens his arms wide and mock bows towards his captive audience, before snatching the flick knife from Sam’s boot, “Is my command, Sammy-Boy.”

Sam opens his mouth and yawns.

He fucking yawns.

Dean should be able to _hear_ the **fear** \- The pounding heart and racing blood that goes with true terror, and yet there’s nothing. Just the simple and so very frustrating steady thump of an unchanged pulse. “You get I’m gonna kill you, right? Strip away everything that makes you human until there’s nothing left but blood and viscera.”

Something flashes behind Sam’s eyes and there’s a momentary lapse in all sensation, a vacuum in the room which makes Dean’s ears ring. He feels the lack of horror rolling off of his _brother_ and he realises too late his mistake.

“Can you tell me which word, exactly, you shouldn’t have used anywhere _near_ me?”

As the zip-ties snap and Sam launches himself from his chair, Dean’s almost impressed, _almost_.

The sound of a throat being violently shredded accompanied by a soft gurgle, and a sudden _thud_ as Dean’s head comes into contact with the floor, fills Sam’s ears and he remembers exactly what it is to have real **power**.

Suckling at Dean’s exposed jugular, enjoying the warm plasma still spraying his face, Sam drains as much as he can from the body that used to house his most precious possession.

Standing, cracking his shoulders, Sam smears Dean’s blood across his face. “You said no mercy.”


End file.
